


Before It's Too Late

by Sauric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's First Kiss, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sam is clueless, au-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauric/pseuds/Sauric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war with Heaven is coming to an end, and either way, Dean is losing Cas. Will he say what needs to be said? Will Cas ever come back? Will Sam ever figure it out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before It's Too Late

This was it, Dean thought. The last moment he would ever see Cas. Never again after this because if he failed, he would die. If he succeeded, he would have to return to Heaven. Even after the betrayals and everything sacrificed for one human, he would have to simply go back. Dean would never see the angel again.

Cas straightened his tie poorly, turning to go, as if he didn't want Dean's face to be the last thing he saw. Dean took a deep breath, steeled himself, and stepped toward the Seraph.

"Cas, wait." Dean flinched at the sound of his voice in the small room. "Knowing I'll never see you again...there's something I have to say. I'll regret it for the rest of my life, however short it might be."

Cas turned and looked at him with those blue, blue eyes, trying to keep his expression neutral, keep out the pain he felt at leaving the Winchesters, his family, behind. "Yes, Dean?"

Dean lowered his own green eyes, rubbing the back of his neck. "I--I have feelings for you. I've been really stupid about figuring it out, and it's too late now, and I'm sorry to just dump it on you, Cas."

"I have feelings for you, too, Dean," Cas replied, careful and stoic.

"No, Cas, I mean I'm--I--"Dean found himself flustered and stammering. Anger seemed to twist the angel's features and he reached forward, bunching the front of Dean's favorite AC/DC shirt in his fist and tugging hard. A whimper, a sound that Dean would deny to his dying day had ever come from his throat, escaped Dean and he silently cursed himself, squeezing his eyes shut. The next thing he knew, he felt fingers in the short hair at the nape of his neck and his back pressed into the wall before he felt Cas' mouth crushing his own in a harsh, frantic kiss. Dean gasped into his mouth, clutching at his shoulders and kissing back for all he was worth before it all disappeared suddenly.

He was afraid to open his eyes and see what he knew he would find--Cas gone. So he slid down the wall instead, cradling his head in his arms against his knees.

"Hey Dean, so get---" Sam's voice interrupted his reverie, but his brother cut off as soon as he caught sight of him on the floor against the wall. "Dean? What's wrong?"

"Nothin', Sam. Everything's just....peachy," Dean replied hoarsely.

"Dean--"

"I said 'm fine, Sam!" Dean rose to his feet, shoving past Sam and fleeing to his room, slamming the door shut behind himself.

In the months following, Dean became sullen and angry. He kept up with jobs, of course, but he lost his humor, short with Sam and grouchy most of the time. Mentions of Cas would lead to Dean snapping and storming off.

More than a year later, Sam was standing in the bunker's kitchen, pouring a cup of coffee, when there was a sudden gust of air and a familiar flutter of wings. Sam tensed. He didn't dare hope, not after Dean had yelled at him that Cas was never coming back.

"Hello, Sam. Is that coffee I smell?" a familiar gravelly voice asked from behind Sam.

Sam turned, wide-eyed. "Cas..." he choked out, disbelieving. "Whatever the hell happened between you and Dean, you need to fix it, man. He's been a wreck, not to mention a total jerk." He felt his face shift into that expression Dean always referred to as his 'bitch face'.

"What about Cas?" Dean's voice came from the kitchen doorway, rough and full of uncertainty.

Cas turned toward the hunter, watching him for a long moment. "Hello, Dean," Cas finally said to him.

"Great," Sam cut in, "now you two can kiss and make up," waving his cup of coffee in their general direction.

Cas crossed the kitchen to Dean and, dragging the man to him, crushed their lips together. 

Sam sputtered and spit his coffee out. "I didn't mean it literally, Cas!" the younger Winchester protested. "Seriously, Cas, cut it out!" Sam finally managed to set his coffee down before turning to reach for Cas and Dean to try to pull the angel away from Dean, hopefully before his brother got mad enough to try to punch the angel.

Cas ignored Sam, his focus zeroing in on the mouth against his own as a broken noise escaped Dean and the human's arms snaked around the angel, holding them flush together.

Dean tugged on Cas' waist, taking guiding steps backwards in the direction of his bedroom, Cas following willingly in his wake, his mouth still eagerly plastered against Dean's.

Sam gaped after them, starting slightly at the sound of Dean's door slamming shut. Well, that certainly explained why Dean had been acting like a jilted lover. He sighed, picking up his coffee again. Well, if Cas was back and Dean was going to go back to his old self, Sam supposed it was a good thing. He sighed and sipped his coffee before digging through the junk drawer in the kitchen for a pair of sturdy ear plugs.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awful fluff because I was in a sad mood, this is semi-AU, but whatever. First writing I've done in a long while, I feel rusty.


End file.
